Air Superiority
Air Superiority is a gametype featured in the Battlefield Series. Battlefield 1943 Air Superiority was first introduced in Battlefield 1943. It was originally locked at the game's release, requiring that the community achieve 43 million kills per console. A week-and-a-half after launch, these requirements were met and the mode became available. The mode, however did receive mixed reception mainly because of the gameplay issues and lack of maps. Gameplay The United States Marine Corps have access to two Yorktown class aircraft carriers, which spawn two F4U Corsairs on each carrier and have two 40mm Bofors anti-air guns at the rear of each carrier. The Imperial Japanese Navy have access to two Shokaku class aircraft carriers, which spawn two A6M Zeros on each carrier and also have two 40mm Bofors anti-air guns at the rear of each carrier. At the center hill of the map, there is a flag located beside a bunker and radio tower there. The minimap shows players the capture area of this flag. Since the majority of maps are out-of-bounds, players will only have nine seconds until death after bailing out of their airplane. Entry into the enemy's aircraft carriers is allowed, but players will not gain any points for killing any enemies on board. Objective The only objective in the Air Superiority mode is to eliminate the enemy aircraft and secure the air above the map. In order to take the control of the air the team must have more players in the air than the opposite team. Leaving the aircraft carrier or the plane once you're away from the carrier results in death within 9 seconds. The team which runs out of tickets first loses the match. Issues *The mode received mixed reception mainly because of gameplay issues (uneven spawning on the two carriers leaving one mostly empty), limits which make the mode restricted compared to other modes and lack of maps. *Some players noted that the mode is flawed because it was added to the game at the very end of production and from a technical view the mode is basically Conquest with one flag and large capture radius. Battlefield 3 Air Superiority returns as one of the two new multiplayer gamemodes in the End Game ''expansion for Battlefield 3. It is very similar to its predecessor, albeit some small changes. Gameplay This variant of Air Superiority features two teams of up to 24 players that must take control of three control points in the map by clearing the skies of any enemy fighter jets nearby. The control points, all called "'Control'", are white, indestructible dirigibles floating in one spot. The flags can be captured in an environment up to 260 meters, wide enough to accommodate circling jets. As with regular Conquest, having more teammates allows for even faster capture, while nearby enemies can negate or reduce the capture rate. Control spots capture at a rate similar to the flags in Conquest Domination and Scavenger. The United States Marine Corps have access to F/A-18E Super Hornet fighter jets, while the Russian Ground Forces have access to SU-35BM Flanker-E fighter jets. Players cannot bail out from their jets. "Warning: Ejection Seat Malfunction" will be displayed if a player attempts to bail out. On PC servers with large player counts, there may not be enough jets for all players. Those waiting to respawn must wait for teammates to be killed. Gallery BF3_EG_Air_Superiority_on_Nebandan_Flats_Screenshot.jpg|Screenshot of Air Superiority on the map Nebandan Flats. Battlefield 4 '''Air Superiority' is a gametype featured in the Battlefield 4: China Rising expansion. It functions in a similar manner to the Battlefield 3 variant, with the exception of the Guilin Peaks map, which features attack helicopters instead of jets and a single objective. The control points, all are white, indestructible dirigibles floating in one spot. The flags can be captured in an environment up to 260 meters, wide enough to accommodate circling jets. As with regular Conquest, having more teammates allows for even faster capture, while nearby enemies can negate or reduce the capture rate. The United States Marine Corps have access to F-35 Stealth Jets, The People's Liberation Army, J-20 and Russian Ground Forces access to Su-50 Stealth Jets. As with previous installments, players will be unable to bail out or exit their aircraft. On PC servers with large player counts, there may not be enough jets for all players. Those waiting to respawn must wait for teammates to be killed. Gallery Helicopter view.png Heli swarm.png Achievement/Trophy Category:Gamemodes of Battlefield 1943 Category:Gamemodes of Battlefield 3 Category:Gamemodes of Battlefield 4 Category:Gamemodes of Battlefield 3: End Game Category:Gamemodes of Battlefield 4: China Rising Category:Battlefield 3: End Game Category:Battlefield 4: China Rising